Room Service!
by Neko Kage
Summary: Neko is working at a hotel when a new guest comes in asking for a room... but that's not all he gets, or wants! ^_~ **LEMON** later ch.'s (slightly PWP)
1. Stranger in Sunglasses

__ROOM SERVICE__  
  
Chapter 1: Stranger in Sunglasses  
  
"damn it! i hate this job..." Neko said as she got paged from the main desk of the hotel.  
  
She looked down at the pager on her belt, "room... 139. Oh joy."  
  
She climbed the stars to the 2nd floor and stood in front of the door to room 139.  
  
"hello?" she shouted at the door as she knocked on it rather heavily.  
  
"what? Who's there?" a voice from inside shouted.  
  
"it's room service! Can i open the door?" Neko shouted back.  
  
"what??" the person on the other side shouted.  
  
"ROOM SERVICE!!!! CAN I OPEN THE DOOR???" she yelled back at the top of her lungs.  
  
Moments later, a little old man with a cane opened the door smiling, "I'm sorry, I must have had the TV turned up too loud, sweetie."  
  
Neko groaned at the name -sweetie-.  
  
'another thing I hate about this job...'  
  
Through the several moths she had been working there she was called many things by both guests and other employees: sweetie, honey, cupcake, kitten, kiddo (she despised this one the most), and a few other *unmentionable* names.  
  
"well... what did you page me for sir?" Neko said in the kindest voice she could manage.  
  
"uhm..." the old man started, "oh, yes! I remember now. I want to know what the weather is going to be like today!"  
  
'...well, if you try my patients too much, I might have to throw you out the window so you can fin out for your self!' she thought to herself as she slightly rolled her eyes, "warm and sunny , sir."  
  
"oh thank you, sweetie!" he said as he went back into the room.  
  
The door closed. Right in her face.  
  
"what, no tip?" she asked the cold door in front of her.  
  
"again, another productive day at work, eh neko?"  
  
"seishi?" Neko said, looking down the hall.  
  
"who were you expecting? Treize Kushrenada?"  
  
"oh shut up... what brings you here anyways? I thought you were at the safe house in Corsica..." she asked as Heero walked over to stand behind her, bringing a few bags with him.  
  
Neko snickered, "oh i see!"  
  
"shut up Kage... vacation. That's all," Seishi growled, slightly blushing as Heero looked around slightly confused.  
  
"riiiight...."  
  
"shut up Kage..." Heero growled.  
  
"tou-chy..." she giggled as she walked back downstairs to the front desk.  
  
As she turned the corner to the lobby, 2 of the phones began ringing off the hook. She sprinted over and picked one up.  
  
"hold please..." she said into one of the phones, then the other, and looked up, sighing.  
  
"uhm... excuse me, miss?" asked a young man in a black baseball cap and dark sunglasses.  
  
~*~  
  
okay... chapter one down! And, i unno *how many* to go... lol!  
  
You kno the drill!  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Scribbled Paper

Here you go! Chapter 2! Yaaaaaay!  
  
Okay, just to let u know, this chapter didn't really make that much sense to me...  
  
(wow.. and that's saying alot since i'm the one wo wrote it...)  
  
Sooooo R&R!  
  
-neko-  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Scribbled Paper  
  
"uhm... miss?" the young man in the sunglasses sad again.  
  
Neko looked up, "oh! I'm sorry! Can I help you?"  
  
"yeah, I'm looking for room 202. Do you know where that is?" he asked, taking off his cap and glasses.  
  
'wow... he has the prettiest eyes!' Neko thought to herself with a dazed look. She quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"oh! Well, are you with anyone? ...because," she started, "uhm... they might already be up there. I don't want to accidentally mix things up for you," she said slightly blushing.  
  
"you don't normally work the front desk do you..." he said, not sounding very surprised at her answer of 'no.'  
  
"I usually have the second floor room service. But there wasn't anyone to answer... THE PHONES!!" she gasped as she saw that all the lines were flashing.  
  
"oh, no! I'm going to get yelled at for this...!" she said as she frantically looked around for the people that were supposed to be working the desk.  
  
"might I make a suggestion?" the young man asked.  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"well, if you're not really supposed to be working the desk, then it's not really your problem now is it?" he said coolly, smirking at her.  
  
She slightly blushed and smirked back at him, "I guess you're right... now where was it that you wanted me to show you?"  
  
She was still smirking as she walked around to the front of the desk and lead him to the elevator.  
  
"so... anyways....uhm.....?" she said, trying to get a name out of him, while pushing the button for the elevator.  
  
"Duo, Duo Maxwell," he said.  
  
"so anyways, Duo, are you here with someone? Family? Friends?"  
  
"both actually... I'm here with my little sister and her "claims-not-to- be" boyfriend," he snickered.  
  
"no kidding? I have a friend just like that," she smiled.  
  
*Ding!* The elevator stopped.  
  
"so, would you like me to show you your room?"  
  
"if you didn't mind..." he said, pausing to look at her name tag,  
  
"...Neko."  
  
She blushed furiously, turning her face away from him and opening the door to the elevator.  
  
"well, it's just down the hall here..." she said walking down the hall, then stopping at the door of his asking, "room 202."  
  
"thanks, Neko," he said opening the door.  
  
She turned to walk back to the desk when she heard him call back to her.  
  
"hey! Neko, wait!"  
  
She stopped and turned around, peeking her head in the door, "hmm?"  
  
"i wanted to give you something..." he said placing a folded piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"good night..." he smiled.  
  
Then he shut the door.  
  
Neko opened the paper and looked over the quickly scribbled contents. She smiled to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
well... how's the second chappie? I kno i kno.... this one didn't realy make all that much sense to me either... ^^() i was kinda **suppoed** to be working on an English project... ::grumble grumble::  
  
oh well, review me so i kan write a slightly better chapter!  
  
Ja!  
  
-Neko- 


End file.
